valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Hyper Alchemist/@comment-206.214.242.230-20150910121508/@comment-206.214.242.230-20150914163731
@Cpt.Nojaw Either I am seeing the glass half empty or there is something seriously wrong with the way ppl see having unleasher unleash autoskills for null as being a good thing? Based on certain meta type uses for null cards in certain deck combinations it is still a very bad thing (essentially a nerf). Lets take the following examples. BEFORE THE PATCH: Deck 1: 2 x Unleashers, 2 x Skill Null, 1 x Buff All Cards The buff card will always be targetted by the unleashers because Skill Null cards behaves as it should be, which is an autoskill that should not be targetted. There is only 2-4 chances to block incoming FAW/Servant skills but that is its purpose. Deck 2: 2 x Unleashers, 1 x Skill Null, 1 x ATK UP Autoskill, 1 x Buff All Cards Again this setup is still viable but the only card to be targetted is the Buff All Cars skills. Essentially when the unleashers procs, there is a 100% chance that the Buff All Cards will be targetted providing very good synergy in both Deck 1 and Deck 2. AFTER THE PATCH: Deck 1: 2 x Unleashers, 2 x Skill Null, 1 x Buff All Cards Because the Auto Skill for Nulling incoming FAW skills does not have a 100% proc rate, when the Unleashers procs the target audience have increased from one target to three potential targets. This means that the chance is reduced significantly. If both Null Cards procs at the beginning and your Unleashers are ready to unleash a card then you will have a 100% of activating the Buff All Cards. If neither Skill Null cards proc at the beginning then the chance of targeting the Buff All Cards is 33%. If you get a string of bad targetting you could potentially not buff your cards until later turns which could end up wiping your team. The worse case scenario I experienced is when the FAW used up all 4 of the initial auto null skill which means that my unleashers only had a 33% chance of targetting the buff card which end up screwing up getting overkill and got me killed in a couple of occassions. Deck 2: 2 x Unleashers, 1 x Skill Null, 1 x Att UP Autoskill, 1 x Buff All Cards Pretty much the similar scenario above although you now have a target chance as low as 50% instead of 33%. You also reduce your defensive ability by 50% since you only have one Skill Null card and will essentially rely on your Unleasher to hopefully unleash the Skill Null card after the initial 1-2 (again assuming the unleasher did not waste those turns). So essentially what Nubee did was NERF the 100% target chance of the Buff Card being targetted in combination with Skill Null type cards. Even if you replace the Skill Null with Turn Skippers, the chances of targetting the Buff card is still not 100%. Anyone else can comment and let me know if I am missing something here.